An unlikely friendship
by Star127
Summary: Aria Blaze was blacked mailed into teaching Scootaloo soccer, Will a new friend ship from or will it all end horribly for them.


"This being nice thing sucks" Aria said taking a sip of her milkshake

"I think its fun" Sonata said happily eating a cookie

"Of cures you would" She glared at her "How long do we have to keep this up?" the siren asked

"Until we find a way to fix are nickels" Adagio said ignoring the fact that sonata was stuffing her face "Just try to enjoy your self"

"Enjoy my self your kidding right?" She nodded as Aria enjoyed her milkshake

"Hey pinkie can I have another plate of cookies?" Sonata asked

"Sure thing" She disappeared in a poof of smoke

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating like that" Aria told her

"No I won't" Sonata puffed her cheeks

"Oh really" she poked her side

"You're lying" Sonata poked her stomach

Adagio watched the two bickering, pinkie pie set a plate full of cookie in front of sonata, pushing them away Aria smiled eating a cookie of the plate.

"You know if you wanted a cookie you could of just asked" Adagio took a sip of her milkshake

Aria almost choked "What!? thats not…" before she could finish something tugged her hair "What the hell" turning around seeing a young girl with purple hair looked at her "What do you want?"

"Your Aria Blaze right?" Aria nodded "Awesome Rainbow said you would be a great teacher I'm Scootaloo by the way" the siren looked her friends Adagio shrugged as Sonata placed a cookie next to Arias milkshake

"Look kid I don't what you're talking about so bet it" Aria tround around

"You sure she mumbled something about a video" The siren shut up dropping her drink on the floor as Adagio and Sonata share a glance

"What else did she say" She got to eye level with her

"You're a good soccer player but not as awesome as her, that you would show me how to play since she's busy" Scotolo smiled at her. Aria stud back up taking out her phone looking through the contacts she found the number, after a few rings someone picked up.

* * *

"_**Hello…" A half a sleep Rainbow dash said **_

"_**Its me Aria quick question theres a kid here...hey whats your name again?"**_

"Scootaloo hey is that Dash" She smiled jumping up and down as Aria nodded

"_**Scootaloo here say something about teaching her soccer"**_

"_**Oh..right I guess I forgot to tell you" Sonata handed scootaloo a cookie as she ate it happily**_

"_**Why can't you teach her?" Aria looked seeing Adagio eating a cookie with them **_

"_**Wish I could" She yawned "I'm going to be out for the next few weeks my parents want to see the family or something" **_

"_**I still don't see why I should do it" She looked at scootaloo **_

"_**Dont worry she'll give up in a couple of day's and unless you want that vidie to get out" **_

"_**You're kidding right" Aria gulped**_

"_**Nope" Rainbow said happily**_

"_**Fine" She sighed hanging up the call**_

* * *

Sitting back down the trio looked at her "Looks like i'm your teacher for a few weeks"

Scootaloo ran over to Aria hugging her "I promise you won't regret this"

"Get of kid" Aria tried to pull her off

"Sorry this is going to be awesome" She let go of the siren

"Just meet me at the field at ten"

"Scootaloo" Two voices came from the front door

"Okay see you then" she waved goodbye run to her friends

Placing her head on the table aria said "This is going to be terrible"

"You want a cookie?" Sonata placed a cookie in front of her. Aria looked up taking the cookie as Adagio petted her head

* * *

Scootaloo ran over to her friends as they waited in front of the door

"Hey Sweetie Belle, Apple bloom" Scootaloo smiled at them as exited the building

"What's got ya'll so happy" the redhead asked

"Rainbow is finally teaching how to play soccer well its not Rainbow Dash hows teaching me" She explained

"How is it then?" Sweetie belle asked

"Aria Blaze" Both Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom shared a worry glance

"I don't think it such a good idea" Apple bloom said as Sweetie belle nodded

"Don't worry guys everything is going to be fine" She smiled at them


End file.
